Fall to Darkness
by That Zelda dude
Summary: Zelda is Possessed and Ganon is back the future doesn't look bright.In the past all is fine, but what will happen when future Ganon comes to the past? Right after MM, in Past and future hyrule. discontinued And made of crap
1. The Beginning

Author's notes: I don't own Zelda or anything In It, though I do own copies of MM, WW, And OoT.

I did not come up with this alone, so some credit goes to Qoder.

Now onto the story.

**Kid time period**

Link was jumping from tree top to tree top in the lost woods headed toward the Kokori forest.

It felt great having the air in his face blowing his hair around.

He hadn't seen this place since he had left for Termina to go look for Navi.

Though it was a failed attempt he did manage to save a alternate universe.

He noticed that time was very different, a hour in Termina was about a couple days here.

It would be great to see everyone after being gone for so long , especially Saria.

She would love to see him, after all they hadn't been able to... All of the sudden link fell about 15 feet and smashed into the ground , he had forgotten that he was in the tree tops and jumped right into Kokori Forest.

He lie on his back for awhile happy that even though he was in pain he was here.

Link Sat up and looked at his wounds, nothing major, scrape here cut there, much less than he would get fighting a monster ,or Ganon for that matter, so not to worry.

Man how he missed the beauty of the village, It looked so natural, so happy, and it was the place that he grew up in.

Suddenly it hit him Saria's song should work here.

Link quickly stood up and brought out his ocarina and played the song.

"Link? Is it you? Are you back?"

She asked, and after some talking they agreed to meet at the bridge.

Apparently after sending him back in time she was allowed out of the chamber of sages.

link headed for the bridge only to be blocked by the guard kid

"Sorry I can't let you through no one allowed out of the forest."

Link argued with him for about a hour until he decided to stun him with a deku nut.

After the guard kid had very _politely _let him through, he went to meet Saria

Saria explained to link how the sages were let out of the chamber after link was sent back and what she had been doing.

After a couple hours of talking Saria said she had to go somewhere, then kissed him on the cheek and ran of to where ever she was going.

Link went out side the forest and started running it felt good to be back here in Hyrule field.

He decided that he would go to Lon Lon ranch and see Malon.

((Bare with me I have changed this chapter so much. Oh and R&R))


	2. The Possessing

Authors notes: Sadly I still don't own Zelda, or any thing in it. If you notice a character or two not in the games I probably made then up.

Now onto the story.

Future time period.

Zelda sat restlessly on her bed looking out the window.

She was supposed to have forgotten what had happened with Ganon and link, but the magic hadn't worked on her.

"Link, why did you have to go back to the past?"

She asked the air.

Zelda missed Link wished he would come back so they could live happily ever after, but that could never happen.

She stood and went to the bath room and splashed to face with water.

"If I'm up I might as well do something."

She thought for a second then came to a conclusion

"First I need a bath. I am so dirty."

Then she took off her silk night gown.

Man what a pain it was, the maids always got her really tight dresses.

She got in the bath and turned on the water

After she was done in the bath, she got out and dried off.

"I think I'll wear this one."

She said to her self and picked up a dark red dress.

After she was dressed in it she looked at herself in the mirror.

It was much less conservative then her normal dresses.

She had always wanted to wear it, but never had the guts to during the day.

"Might as well, nobody will see me, so no worry."

Zelda walked out of her room with a candle and walked south through the halls.

There was so much in the castle that nobody knew about.

Some of it could only be reached with magic or the ocarina of time or by some other means.

Zelda sometimes wondered if there was a way for link to come back to the future.

"Hello princess, your attire is quite correct for what you will be doing."

Zelda heard the mans voice and tried to turn around, but before she could two gigantic hands grabbed her head.

"don't worry if your head feels like it being ripped apart it happens to every one"

Zelda dropped the candle and started screaming in agony, her head felt as if it was being ripped in two.

"STOP IT."

She shrieked while struggling to get away.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE ME I WON'T LET YOU."

Suddenly she went limp and fell to the floor

"It has worked!"

The man pulled Zelda's limp body through the castle and out to the fields

"Well princess you shall be useful."

He said to the limp body.


	3. The Castle

Authors notes: Don't own anything. Hey people review! Please?

When Link arrived at Lon Lon ranch he ran into Malon's house, then into her room, only to find her just finishing putting on her dress.

"Link! don't barge in on people, it's rude."

She scolded him for awhile, then gave up.

"But your back anyway !"

She hugged him then continued.

"You better get going though ,it's late and I need to go to sleep."

After he got outside he called Epona and rode around the course a couple of times.Link ran out of the ranch land. There was only one Person left to meet! Zelda. Just as he was almost to the gate it officially became night and the gate closed. He sighed, this would mean having to fight those skull things all night.

"HEY LISTEN"

Tatl yelled just appearing out of his hat.

Sorry, I wanted to try saying that."

Tatl retreated back into his hat as the skeleton things appeared.

"Good luck getting kil... I mean killing them."

She said through the hat.  
Link fought a few then pulled out the bunny hat thing, and put it on.

"AAAAHHHH, THE BUNNY HAT"

yelled the skeleton things as they burrowed back under ground. Just as Link finally fell asleep the morning cuckoo crowed announcing it was morning.

"Wake up! Wake up!"  
Tatl cried.  
Link opened his eyes and groaned.  
Then a Guard yelled

"HEY, you can't sleep at the base of the bridge."

Link got up and moved so the bridge could drop.

"HEY!"

The fairy chimed.

"Walk across the bride to get into Hyrule castle town!"

Link swatted her away and walked into the town. After getting to the castle he snuck past the guards then when he got to the flower place no one was there.

"Take the chance to look through the window."

The fairy said to him.  
As Link approached it there was a flash then all the sudden link was standing face to face withGanon. But that wasn't the thing that scared him the thing was it was future Ganon.

"Link Yo..."

"What did you do with the princess Ganon?"

The fairy interrupted.

"I'm tryin..."

Link brought out his bow from Termina and shot Ganon with a light Arrow.

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGG"

Ganon shook it off and knocked link to the ground.

"I'm not here to fight you."

Ganon said then sat down cross legged on the ground and started talking.

"I'm here to tell you that in the future Zelda has been Possessed by a dark magic even more powerful then I"

Ganon continued to tell link about the future and what happened to Zelda.

"The thing is that Zelda already being quite good at magic has been given extreme dark magic, and now even I didn't stand a chance against her."

Link got up and charged at Ganon again.

"I need your help, but have no choice."

Ganon quickly swung his giant sword at link and hit him in the head with the back of the blade.

"Moron I need your help."

He said under his breath to the newly knocked out link.  
Tatl came out of Link's hat knowing not to mess with Ganon.

"So what exactly happened in the future?"

Me again: Sorry if you didn't like this one, I didn't have that good a Idea of what to write. 

Oh and just if your wondering I brought Tatl in because it's hard having link not talk.

Read and review!


	4. The Story

Notes of el Author: Guess what I OWN ZELDA NOW ISN'T IT GREAT? Ok, ok, still don't own it.

**Future Ganon in the pasts flashback of the future.**

**or a  
Flash forward.**

I had enter the newly ruined ruins, of the one place that I didn't know what it was, before it was ruins.

Zelda float there, her limbs didn't seem like they were attached to the right body, they were half limp half stiff .

"Welcome Ganon, I'm afraid I have to kill you. You stand as a threat you see."

She had said, but there was something not quite right with her voice it sounded as if there was two voices speaking through one mouth. I remember as she pulled out a staff, her eyes had glowing a eerie purple color.

"Zelda you alone can't beat me, you tried before and lost"

She had smiled evilly.

"Who said I was alone?"

_**Ganon stopped the story.**_

"Link don't bother charging."

He said as he noticed link was conscious.

**_He started again_**

All of the sudden here body transformed like mine does when I turn into my boar form, but hers was bigger and eviler.

"I have this body with me."

She had said

Super PZ( Possessed Zelda ) jumped in the air and sent lightning down on me.

"Crap"

I said, I had only barely dodged the lightning when she landed in front of me and smashed the staff down on me knocking me across the ruins and into the wall.

"Darn I was hoping the king of evil would be a harder opponent."

She teased me continuously, I couldn't lay a hit on her , we continued this for a while.

when I had finally sliced the side of her leg with my sword she yelped then picked me up with her hand. and smashed me.

"What? I can't see all I can see is a purple mist."

She laughed then I noticed that it was the evil aura that showed you were one of those super powerful evil monster people.

"You don't realize the mistake you made."

I said to her.

"What?"

As my body grew bigger she dropped me not knowing that the energy emitting from her monster form had given me enough energy to turn into my stronger form.

"Now this should be a even battle."

After I had transformed I looked at her I was smaller and weaker then her but might stand a chance.

"Your not threatening"

She squealed then laughed at me.

"Right..."

I swung both my swords at her, then right as they were about to hit her she did a back flip and jammed her staff right into my stomach.

"Why do you try?"

She asked smacking me in the head with her staff.

Thats when i fell unconscious and woke up a couple days later.

_**Ganon ends story**_

"And that, is what happened back in the future. Oh and i almost forgot to say that I don't know why young Zelda isn't here."

Ganon stood and leaned against the wall.

"Link you go to the future and battle her if you lose then I might help."

Me getting bored of saying Me again: Sorry if you don't like it first person view is weird for me.

See I learned to write by role playing so I use third person so on and so forth.

Well I have to go Read and Review R&R .


	5. The Door

A N: I s d n o Z

There they were in the temple of time sitting at the door.

"So what do we do? The door is close and it isn't opening." Link said staring at it like his glare would make it open some how.

"You can talk?" Tatl gasped.

"Well, Normally I can't but it was getting so boring listening to you guys so I decided to make myself able. "

He stood up and put a bomb at the base. They moved away from the door and waited. After many hours and many failed attempts Link lay on the floor in the middle of the room covered in cuts and bruises.

"Ganon how did you get back to this time?" Link asked him then sat up.

"Some thing that you don't have time for."

Link stood and examined his cuts. He went up to the place were he had put the three stones not to long ago and pulled out his sword.

"You can't help unless you can magically break down the door of time." Link said to Ganon.

"Who says I can't?"

Ganon went up to the door and placed both hands on it and got ready. His hands started glowing slowly getting brighter then they stopped. After awhile of thinking he turned around.

"Link you are going to have to give me my triforce back."

Link didn't even take time to think about it.

"No... no way."

Ganon groaned at link then leaned on the door.

"At least put it on my head so I can use the power then you take it back"

Ganon turned back around and waited. Link slowly walked up and put the triforce on the back of Ganon's head. Ganon put his hands on the door again. His hands started glowing at a much faster rate than before. He mutter some odd words that Link did not know and the door started to crack.

"Move away from the door." Ganon said as he walked away from Link.

Link quickly scurried of from the door while stuffing Ganon's piece of the triforce into his pocket. There were holes where Ganon's hands where and cracks leading away from them.

"It will fall after the cracks reach the end."

They watched as the crack trailed away from the hands. Suddenly the cracks did something cool and formed the word Ganon. Tatl and Link looked aggravated with Ganon as he was snickering.

"What I can't have any fun?"

Link let out a annoyed sigh and waited. After a couple minutes the cracks reached the edges and the wall fell. They all walked in and looked around.

"I guess since we didn't really open it right it hadn't turned normal yet." Tatl said looking around.

There was swirling fog everywhere, as if the room was connected to the sacred realm. Ganon waited at the entrance waiting for Link to pull the sword out. Just as Link went up to the master sword he looked at Ganon.

"Aren't you coming with us?"

Ganon shook his head. "I can't travel by the master sword."

Link grabbed the sword, then without saying goodbye pulled it out. He was instantly engulfed in the blue light of the time travel thing.

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive


	6. The Future

Notes: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I got a new computer and forgot to write. On to the story.

Link arrived in the future and looked around the temple of time looked good not broken or anything.

"Well at least this place is not broken."

Link nodded then walked out of the temple Hyrule looked oddly normal for there being a possessed demon princess running around. Link walked into the market and talked to a couple of people he knew before the time skip. Then after he was done talking he walked out of town and headed to Lon Lon ranch. After he got there he went into Malon's house without knocking to find her kicked back reading something in only her lingerie. He stared at her for a minuted then when she noticed her face turned red and she quickly covered herself with a blanket and walked over to Link.

"I haven't seen you in seven years and then you come in my house and stare at me hardly clothed."

Malon said then as quickly as she had become angry was fine again. She dropped the blanket and hugged him causing his face to turn red. She ended then hug then laughed lightly.

"What's wrong link 17 year's old and never been hugged by a women?"

They talked for awhile as she told link what happened in the seven years.

"Well that's about all that's happened to me, you better be off it's getting late."

With a wink and a kiss on the cheek Malon sent link away. Link brought out his ocarina then played Epona's song. After he had mounted his trusty steed he set off to explore looking for any signs of Zelda. He stopped occasionally to let Epona could drink and rest, or examine something suspicious after awhile it got dark he went back to the Kokori forest and found Saria. She looked up at him and greeted him happily.

"Hi!!! It's been so long the being sealed away for 7 years to get to the future thing leave me lonely."

She said to him. Tatl came out of his hat and whispered in his ear.

"Isn't it so weird that she still looks the same I mean I know she's Kokori but it's so weird."

Link didn't respond then hugged Saria picking her slightly off the ground. After she was put down she blushed slightly then smiled at him.

"Your so much taller now you can easily pick me up off the ground."

They caught up and talked about random things. Saria looked up to the sky at the moon.

"It's getting late I better go. But before I do I thought I should tell you that I heard a really loud noise from the north out of the forest."

With that she left. Link went out side and headed north wondering if the noise was Zelda's doing.

(Sorry it was so short.)


	7. discontinued

I am sorry to you ((the fans(if this story has any))) Do to lack of interest in my story I have decided to halt writing it completely. I may change my mind if interest is shown if not then this story is...

DISCONTINUED!!!


End file.
